militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
22nd Space Operations Squadron
|type= |role=Space Operations |size= |command_structure=Air Force Space Command |garrison=Schriever AFB |battles= |decorations=Air Force Outstanding Unit Award (search) |disbanded= | identification_symbol= | identification_symbol_label=22d Space Operations Squadron emblem (approved 13 April 1995)Endicott, p. 493Its description is: Sable, an opinicus passant argent between in chief a mullet of the like and in base, a Mercator projection of the globe azure gridlined of the second, land masses of the first, and charged on the "United States" with a mullet or; all within a diminished bordure of the like. }} The 22d Space Operations Squadron is a United States Air Force unit of the 50th Network Operations Group, itself a part of the 50th Space Wing, and is located at Schriever Air Force Base, Colorado. Mission The squadron develops, publishes, executes, and enforces the network operations tasking order, as well as operating and maintaining worldwide remote tracking stations and associated communications systems comprising the Air Force Satellite Control Network. It additionally coordinates launch and on-orbit operations of Department of Defense and other national agencies' satellites in support of warfighters, the President, and the Secretary of Defense. Last, the squadron supports NASA's space mission. History Constituted 22d Space Operations Squadron on 10 July 1991, it was activated on 1 Oct 1991. It operated as part of the 2d Satellite Tracking (later, 750th Space) Group. In 2004 it changed from being under the 50th Operations Group to the 50th Network Operations Group. As part of 22 SOPS, the Colorado Tracking Station enjoys a unique status as the only on-base satellite tracking facility. Originally built in the late 1980s, the station has undergone a number of upgrades that continue even today. In late 2006, the station is scheduled to receive a new equipment core, which will allow further automation of the satellite operations. The new core, part of the Remote Tracking Station Block Change includes computer processor upgrades, and new hardware/software to allow the tracking station equipment to better interface with the upgraded satellite operations centers. This system also involves a 13-meter diameter, 3-axis antenna. This new antenna adds the capability to track low earth orbiting satellites "over the top". Beginning October 1, 2006, the tracking station began reduced operations, owing to "fiscal constraints". Geographically separated units All the following are remote tracking stations for the Air Force Satellite Control Network). * Detachment 1: Vandenberg Tracking Station (COOK), Vandenberg Air Force Base, California. Transitioning to 21 SOPS. * Detachment 2: Diego Garcia Tracking Station (REEF), Diego Garcia, British Indian Ocean Territory * Detachment 3: Thule Tracking Station (POGO), Thule Air Base, Greenland * Detachment 4: Hawaii Tracking Station (HULA), Kaena Point Satellite Tracking Station, Hawaii * Detachment 5: Guam Tracking Station (GUAM), Guam * OL-AE: Telemetry and Command Station (LION), RAF Oakhanger, United Kingdom *New Boston Tracking Station (BOSS) New Hampshire Lineage * Constituted as the 22d Space Operations Squadron on 10 July 1991 : Activated on 1 October 1991 Assignments * 2d Satellite Tracking Group (later 750th Space Group) * 50th Operations Group, June 1999 * 50th Network Operations Group, March 2004 – present Stations * Schriever Air Force Base, Colorado, 1 October 1991 – present Awards The Aldridge Trophy 1996 (Guardian Challenge) Outstanding Unit Awards: *September 1990 - August 1991 *September 1993 - August 1995 *October 1998 - September 2000 *October 2000 - September 2001 *October 2001 - October 2002 *October 2002 - October 2003 References ; Notes ; Citations Bibliography * External links * Space Operations 0022 Category:Military units and formations in Colorado